An Adventure with Jackson rippner
by AlessiaXx94
Summary: Jackson kidnaps Lisa and takes her on an adventure to his remote location cabin in the woods. Things get interesting when going through the woods, as they must hike to reach Jackson's cabin. What will happen to Lisa and what exactly does Jackson have planned?
1. Chapter 1

It is a year after the Red Eye Events.

(Lisa is getting ready for work)

She is down stairs in her business attire to go to work at the Lux. She is eating a bowl of cereal when her phone rings.

Lisa: Lisa Reisert.

Joe: Hi sweetheart.

Lisa: Oh, hi dad. I'm surprised you're up this early.

Joe: Well, I haven't technically gone to bed yet . . .

Lisa: What! Why didn't you sleep last night?

Joe: Comedy Central had a marathon of the three stooges and I just had to stay up and watch them. You know how much I love them.

Lisa: You're insane. You know that?

Joe: Thanks. So I was just calling to let you know that I won't be calling you at your lunch break like I normally do. I just didn't want you to worry when I didn't call.

Lisa: Dad, I told you that you didn't have to call me everyday. I'm fine. Everything's fine. You don't need to worry about me.

Joe: Leese, just know that no matter what you say, I am always going to worry about you.

Lisa: I love you dad.

Joe: Love you too kiddo.

Lisa: Now seriously go to bed.

Joe: Alright alright, I'll call you later.

Lisa: Dad . . . you don't have to call me. Okay?

Joe: Leese . . .

Lisa: Just call me tomorrow, okay? Can we both live with that?

Joe: Fine, I'll call you tomorrow.

Lisa: Thank you, now goodnight.

Joe: Have a good day at work.

Lisa: Thanks, bye dad.

Lisa hangs up the phone and puts her bowl in the sink. Puts on her coat grabs her purse and keys off the counter and walks out the door. She is driving to work when she notices a jeep behind her riding her ass. Next thing she knows the car rear-ends her. She pulls over to the side of the car and the car behind her follows suit.

Lisa: What the hell was that. Ass hole.

Lisa steps out of her car and walks to the backside, luckily there is hardly any damage. She turns around to talk to the driver, but he's not in the car. Then Lisa notices the trunk is open and starts walking around the other car talking.

Lisa: Look, there's hardly any damage and I didn't get hurt. So as long as you're not hurt I don't think we need to exchange information so we can both just be off on our way. Okay?

Stranger: Yeah.

Lisa: So are you okay, is your car okay?

Stranger: Yeah.

Lisa: Look, I really don't appreciate your responses. This was your fault after all, the least you could do is show some respect and be thankful that I'm not calling the cops on you.

Stranger: Can't have you doing that Leese.

Lisa: What did you call me?

Stranger: I really hate having to repeat myself Leese.

Lisa: No, no. No. No.

Stranger: Yes Leese, I told you that I might have to steal you.

He closes the trunk revealing himself to Lisa.

Lisa: Jackson. No, it can't be you. That's Impossible.

Start backing away.

Jackson: Ah ah ah Leese, don't make this difficult for yourself.

Starts approaching her.

Lisa turns and runs back to her car. She is just about to open the car door when Jackson slams her into the car. Lisa shrieks but is cut off by Jackson's hand over her mouth.

Jackson: Now now, there will be none of that. I can't have you drawing too much attention to ourselves.

Lisa stops struggling and tries to calm herself, tries to come up with some way out of this.

Jackson: That's better. Now you are going to come with me to my car and sit in the backseat like a good girl. You understand?

Lisa doesn't respond. She is too shocked by the reality of the situation.

Jackson: Leese, I'm waiting for a response. Yes or no? It's really quite simple.

Lisa reluctantly nods her head yes, she cannot speak because Jackson's hand is still over her mouth.

Jackson: Good. Now I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth and you will not scream. Yes?

Lisa nods yes again and Jackson removes his hand. Jackson spins Lisa around to face him. She is hardly given anytime to get her footing before Jackson is guiding her to his car.

Jackson: See how much nicer things can be when you simply do what I ask you to do? Shame it took you so long to figure it out.

Jackson grabs Lisa's wrist so he is able to open the door for her. Always being the chivalrous man. In doing so, he loosens his grip on her. Giving her just enough slack to make a break for it. Lisa pulls her wrist free from his grasp and turns to run from him. She decides to try to make it to her car again, hoping that this time she will make it there before Jackson gets to her. However, much to her dismay she does not make it. Suddenly she feels a shot go through her. Her mind begins to race.

Lisa: Oh my god, he shot me. He actually shot me. I can't believe he finally killed me.

Jackson calmly makes his way over to Lisa's body lying on the ground. And hears her say these things and smirks and chuckles to himself.

Jackson: Don't worry Leese. You're not dead and I didn't shoot you. It's simply a tranquilizer dart, to calm you down.

Lisa: I . . . how? . . I can't . . .

Jackson: I know Leese, just don't fight it. Let it do its job and everything will be okay.

Lisa: I . . .

Jackson: Shhh….

Jackson bends down and picks up Lisa carrying her in a cradling position back over to his car. He opens the door and gently places Lisa inside. He chooses not to restrain her at the moment because she is of no threat to him now.

Jackson: There ya go Leese. Everything will be better when you wake up.

Lisa is unable to respond as the darkness begins to overtake her. A few minutes later she succumbs to unconsciousness. Jackson closes the door and takes his place behind the wheel. He angles the rearview mirror so he has a perfect view of Lisa and start the car and begins driving away.


	2. Chapter 2: Road Trip

(Takes place in Jackson's car)

Lisa wakes up in Jackson's car very disoriented. She goes to sit up only to realize that she can barely move. Her hands are cuffed behind her back and her legs are immobilized in the same fashion. She goes to speak but cannot open her mouth; there is a wad of something shoved in her mouth with a cloth tied around it.

Then she remembers. She remembers being rear-ended and going to talk to the driver and oh god the driver. The driver was Jackson and he shot her. She tried to get away but he shot her with something. Where am I now? More importantly where is he? That's when she realized that she was in the car by herself, unable to move unable to speak. Is this how he's going to get his revenge? Leave me tied up in the car until I die? What a depressing way to go. For some reason I had always thought that dying at the hands of Jackson Rippner would be something more of a spectacle. Her thoughts were cut off when the car beeped signaling that is had just been unlocked.

The drivers door opened and in came non-other then Jackson Rippner with that stupid grin on his face that made me just want to smack the shit out of him.

Jackson: Good morning sunshine. Nice to see you're awake.

Lisa: mumbles a response due to the gag.

Jackson: I'm sorry what was that I didn't quite catch what you said.

Lisa: Mumbles again and moves her head in a gesture for him to help her.

Jackson: I suppose I could take off your gag but you have to be good. You understand?

Lisa nods her head yes.

Jackson: You better. Because I swear to god if you make any attempt to yell for help I won't be so nice to you this time around when I shoot you. Are we clear?

Lisa nods her head. Fear is now instilled in her eyes.

Jackson removes her gag.

Lisa: sighs of relief. But doesn't say anything.

Jackson: Some water?

Lisa: Yes.

Jackson holds the water bottle in front of her but waits for her to say something.

Lisa: Please.

Jackson: That a girl.

Jackson opens the water bottle and pours some into her mouth, but not enough to satisfy her. When he stops, she looks at him pleadingly.

Jackson: Don't give me that look. There's more where that comes from if you continue to cooperate with me.

God how much Lisa hated having to depend on him for stuff and being at his mercy. If only she had been able to make it to her car and. . and what. Would that have really stopped him? Would any of it had made a difference? All the what ifs and would haves mean nothing now. Here she is and she can't change the past. She must deal with the situation at hand, which for the moment requires her to be obedient towards Jackson, no matter how much it pains her.

Lisa: What do you want?

Jackson: I'll be the one asking questions this time Leese? First off, is dear old dad calling you today?

Lisa: Yes, he calls me every day during my lunch.

Jackson: sighs Now Lisa, do I need to remind you of what happens when you lie to me?

Lisa: No.

Jackson: Then I think you better reconsider your answer.

Lisa: He's not calling me today. He was up late and . .

Jackson: I don't need a novel as an answer either. Simply answer the questions it's really not that hard. Now, when will he be calling you next?

Lisa: Sometime tomorrow. Not sure what time.

Jackson: Thank you. That was a perfect response. More water?

Lisa: Yes . . . please.

Jackson pours more water into Lisa's mouth, but once again stops short of quenching her thirst.

Jackson: Now is there anyone else that will be calling about your whereabouts?

Lisa: Probably Cynthia and possibly my mom or Adam.

Jackson: Ah yes, Cynthia. Mom won't be a problem she hasn't called you since you voiced your opinion about her new fiancé. But this Adam guy. . care to explain?

Lisa: Adam is my boyfriend.

Jackson: Lisa Reisert has a boyfriend. My god how you have changed. So tell me about him. What does he do?

Lisa: He's a cop.

Jackson: Oh isn't that cute a knight and shinning armor to come in and the save the day for poor little Lisa.

Lisa: Stop it. It's not like that.

Jackson: Then what exactly is it like?

Lisa chooses not to respond because the fact of the matter is that Jackson had actually just spoke the truth. Even though it pained her to admit it, Jackson was right. She had met Adam during the investigation into Jackson's disappearance he was one of the officers that had spoken to her at the hotel after the whole red eye catastrophe. He helped her through a lot and when the case was closed and she was no longer part of a case he was working on, he asked her out. One thing led to another and as Jackson put it he became her knight and shinning armor.

Jackson: That's what I thought.

Lisa: Okay Jackson, fine you're right. He was my knight and shinning armor, okay?

Jackson: Wow, Leese you just said I was right. You sure you're feeling okay? Would you like some more water?

Lisa: Yes, I would . . . please.

Jackson pours more water into Lisa's mouth finally quenching her thirst.

Lisa: Okay Jackson, I think I deserve some answers now.

Jackson: Well, aren't we being a bit demanding now?

Lisa: Jackson please, I've been cooperative. I answered all your questions. Please let me just ask some of my own, please.

Jackson: Alright Leese, let's not go overboard with the pleases. You can ask three questions, so make them good.

Lisa: Thank you. First off, where's my car?

Jackson: That's your first question, jeeze Leese; your priorities are clearly out of whack.

Lisa: Hey, I didn't criticize your question so don't criticize mine. Just answer the question please.

Jackson: I had an associate of mine drive it away from the scene of the accident. Don't worry it's in good hands. Next question.

Lisa: Where are we?

Jackson: Sorry, but I can't answer that question Leese. Can't have you knowing too much information. You can become a dangerous threat when that happens. But I'll be nice and let you ask another question in its place.

Lisa: What do you want with me?

Jackson: What a waste of a question. I already told you that Leese. Think about it real hard. Something I said to you on the plane. Think real hard Lisa.

Lisa: I don't know what you're talking about.

Jackson: When you cleverly tried to play off talking to Cynthia when the phones went dead and I said, "That's pretty clever thinking given the circumstances. . . "

Lisa: "When we get out of this I may have to steal you."

Jackson: Very good Lisa.

Lisa: Jackson, you do realize that you can't just steal someone, right?

Jackson: You say that, yet here we are.

Lisa: What's your plan Jack? To keep me tied up in your car, for how long? You can't do that forever. You gonna take me somewhere and lock me up? Good luck with that. You can't just take someone and expect them to just go with whatever crazy plan is going on in your head. If you let me go now, I won't tell anyone anything. We can both move on and never bother each other again. Okay Jackson? So just let me go.

Jackson claps.

Jackson: Wow, that was quite a speech you gave there Leese. Unfortunately for you, we don't see eye to eye on a lot of what you just said. So it looks like you're stuck with me.

Lisa: Jackson you don't have to do this just let me go, please.

Jackson: I think I've had enough of our conversation so you can either stop talking now or I can put the gag back in. The choice is up to you.

Lisa doesn't say a word.

Jackson: I'll take that as you choosing not to talk anymore. Now that that's settled, time to continue our journey.

With that said Jackson starts the car and merges back onto the highway.


	3. Chapter 3

(Takes place in Jackson's car)

Lisa is zoned out and staring out the window now in an upright seated position. It feels like she has been in the car for hours but she really has no idea how long she has been in the car for.

The car has been silent for so long it's beginning to drive her crazy. She hasn't said a word since Jackson told her the conversation was over; she was actually trying to stay on his good side- if he even had one.

She had become quite content staring out the window for the last couple of hours. She knew they had been driving for a while because she had enjoyed a beautiful sunset, which was quite depressing given the awful situation she was currently in. She had hopped that by keeping her focus out on the world and not on her being in the car with Jackson that it would put her mind at ease and get her to relax.

She tried to read street signs but they were on a highway so there weren't all that many to read and the ones that they did pass she barely got a glimpse at with how fast Jackson was driving. If only he got caught for speeding- ha that would just make her day.

She was pulled away from her joyous thought when she heard her stomach growl yet again. It had been doing it for some time now but she was too afraid to say something. Enough was enough though, if he wasn't going to break the silence then she was. She was certainly not going to starve herself over such a stupid battle.

"Jackson?" Lisa said barely over a whisper, secretly hoping that he wouldn't here her.

"What is it?" Jackson said slightly annoyed, not even bothering to look away from the road.

"Do you think we could stop somewhere for food? I'm starving."

"We'll be coming up to a rest stop in about five miles; would you like me to stop there?"

"Yes. " Lisa says eagerly. "Please." She decided to throw in the please just to stay on his good side.

Jackson glances back at her in the rearview mirror and sees that she is trying to think of something to say. She has that look on her face when she's trying to decide her wording properly. She always bites her bottom lip and scrunches up her face ever so slightly when she is having one of her internal conflicts.

"Something else you want to ask me Leese?" He asks slightly annoyed but more out of curiosity than anything else.

"I um . . . I need to go to the bathroom too." Lisa asks very timidly knowing that Jackson wasn't going to like where this was going.

"Do you now? I'm beginning to get a sense of déjà vu here Leese." Finally he glances at her in the rear view mirror. The first time he's made eye contact with her since he began driving.

Lisa sees the coldness in Jackson's eyes slowly taking over. She knows that she is treading on thin ice. But honestly what did he expect for her to hold her piss in for their entire journey? God only knows where she's being hauled off to.

"Jackson I swear, I'm not lying. Look it's dark out and you took me on my way to work it only makes sense that I would have to use the bathroom eventually. Even you must have thought of that Jack.. . son." She threw in that last part of his name just in time. Remember I have to stay on his good side.

"Watch it Leese." His voice was calm but yet threatening. Unfortunately for her, he noticed that slight pause she took in the middle of his name.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm just really tired and hungry and just really need to pee." She sounds like a whiney little child now.

Jackson laughs, like out right laughs at her. He can't believe how childish she is being. Obviously he had put her under a lot of stress today, perhaps too much for her to handle and she was resorting to acts of desperation to get what she wanted.

"Okay Leese, quit your whining I'm pulling into the rest stop now." He slightly chuckles as he sees Lisa's eyes get excited.

"Thank you. " She calmly responds, although the rest of her body is anything but calm right now. She has a million thoughts racing through her head. This could be her chance to escape or to leave something behind. Something that would help the police find her once they realized she was missing. It seemed like Jackson was being gentler towards her now that she was behaving. Maybe he had let his guard down and she could finally overpower him. She had to come up with a plan and quick.

Jackson pulls into a spot and turns off the car. He gets out and walks around to Lisa's door and opens it. Lisa turns around and holds her cuffed wrists out to him expectantly.

Jackson simply states, "Not yet." And spins her around to face him. Then he continues. "Now Lisa, I am being very nice to you right now by stopping to get you food and let you use the restroom. It would be wise for you to return the favor and not make things difficult in there. I mean it Lisa. If you so much as look at someone in a pleading way, you will see how much of an ass hole I can really be. Do you understand me?"

After a moments pause she replies, "Yes." She doesn't know how to feel. A second ago she was set on doing something to betray Jackson, however now she is feeling defeated and she hasn't even done anything yet.

"I really hope you do." Jackson can see the distraught look on her face. He knows that she hasn't made up her mind yet if she wants to cooperate or make things difficult for him. Knowing her, despite his threats, she will try something stupid and she'll get caught and he'll have to be an ass hole towards her for the rest of the night; which surprisingly, he didn't want to do.

Jackson takes out two keys and uncuffs her wrists and ankles. Then he steps back allowing Lisa to exit the car on her own. When she steps out she stretches her arms and legs, which are extremely cramped after being in that bound position for so long.

"Come on Leese." Jackson grabs her hand, but holds it in his in a way that looks like a loving couple to an unknowing passerby. When they enter the rest stop, there is hardly anyone in there, much to Lisa's dismay and Jackson's excitement. Jackson walks Lisa over to the restroom and lets her go.

"I'll be waiting right here when you come out Leese. Don't do something you'll regret." His tone is calm again yet threatening, but this time there is something else there, something that Lisa just doesn't understanding.

Lisa turns away from him and walks into the restroom. Something about the way Jackson said that sentence made Lisa not want to disobey him. It was like he was really saying don't do something that will make me regret what I'll have to do to you. It was like he honestly didn't want her to make him have to hurt her. He was actually pleading with her to behave.

She didn't understand and would probably never understand it. And she would also probably regret what she did next; which was nothing. She did just as she was told. She went into the bathroom, did what she needed to do and walked out. It was like an outer body experience, she didn't even realize she was out of the bathroom until she felt Jackson grab her hand again.

"That was quick." Jackson whispers slightly in her ear. Though there is no one really around to over hear him.

"I didn't do anything." Lisa replies quickly and defensively, making Jackson question whether or not she is actually telling the truth.

"I didn't say you did." He states matter-of-factly.

Lisa stops walking and turns to face Jackson. "Jackson, I didn't do anything. But I wanted to." She knew she shouldn't be telling him this, but what the hell. She didn't do anything so what could he get mad at her for. If anything she should get rewarded for being so honest with him, and there's nothing more that Jackson hated then people lying to him. Okay, I guess there are a few other things above that, but it was still very important to him.

Although she felt good saying it when she did, the second she looked dead into Jackson's eyes she wanted to take back those words so quick it would give you whiplash.

"Lisa" his tone was no longer calm and his grip on her hand turned into a vice-like grip so quick she didn't even have time to react to it. His eyes were dead cold and his jaw was tightening up. She had to explain herself while she still had a chance.

"Jackson wait, I don't understand what's wrong with me. I could have left a message, left a clue, something and you would have never known about it. But I didn't. Why didn't I?" The first thing she said was a statement to calm him down; which thankfully it did. But the question she asked, she wasn't quite sure why she asked it. She thought it in her head and it just slipped out. She wasn't expecting a reply from Jackson, at least not one without a snide remark in it.

Just then Jackson surprised her with three simple words. "Because you're learning." There was no snide remark in it, not even a smug attitude when he said it. He looked at her straight in the eyes as he said it and there was no coldness or emptiness in them. He was genuinely giving her an answer. Unfortunately, she hated the answer she was given, because it only led to more questions.

"Now what do you want to eat, Leese?" It was amazing how quickly he changed his attitude from being so serious and genuine to his usual calm yet slightly annoyed tone.

"It's not that simple." She was still referring back to his answer to her question. She couldn't even think about eating.

"Lisa what do you want to eat?" He tone was growing more threatening and had a stronger tone of annoyance behind it.

"That's not what I'm talking about." She was hoping to get back to the subject she wanted to talk about. She didn't want to get her food because she knew that would change the topic completely and she would never get her answers to her unasked questions.

But Jackson wasn't having any of it. "Well, it's what I'm talking about, so you better answer me if you want to eat or else we'll leave with nothing." He was completely gone now, the side of him that kept him calm that is. All that was in his voice was pure anger and annoyance. He was not messing around anymore and he was done patronizing her with this pointless banter.

Lisa stared at him for a moment and realized that she had lost another battle against him. She had no choice but to ignore the pestering questions in her head and answer Jackson's question. She looked around at the food options and saw a Subway. "A hoagie." She stated simply and with no emotion, trying to conceal her internal struggles that she was facing.

Jackson was thrilled that she got the message and responded in an appropriate manner. She was actually starting to learn her place and he couldn't be any happier. He decided to push his luck though and ask her another question "What kind of a hoagie?" He knew which kind was her favorite but decided to bug her by asking her anyway.

Now completely irritated by his smugness, she simple responds "Italian. I think you know what I like on it." Trying to match his tone of smugness but falling short. However, she does see that it takes him a moment to get his head together before responding; which in her mind is a battle won.

Dammit. That little bitch, she wants to play a game with me now? Who am I kidding she's not anywhere near my level. Oh I know just what'll piss her off too. "Little bit of mayo, salt, pepper, oregano, and lettuce no tomato. Oh and no onions. Right?" Smiling at her arrogantly before walking away.

What an ass. What an arrogant little piece of shit he is. Ugh, it drives me insane. It's so exhausting having a simple conversation with him because he is always one step ahead; he knows just what to say to get you to your breaking point and then he says one thing that makes you keep it all inside. It's just not fair. But then again, if life was fair I don't think I'd be here right now.

Jackson goes up to the counter and orders her food. Surprisingly he orders no food for himself. Once the food is ready, Jackson walks back to Lisa and they leave the rest stop and walk back to the car. Jackson opens the front passenger door for Lisa this time instead of the back seat.

"I get to sit in the front seat now?" Lisa asks sarcastically knowing that shit really pisses him off.

You've got to be shitting me; she still wants to play this game. "Get in before I change my mind." He states indifferently.

Lisa decides to comply and gets in, Jackson hands her the food and closes her door. Once Jackson enters the car there is a moment of awkward silence. Lisa glances out of the corner of her eye to see Jackson just staring at her. What the hell is his problem?

"What?" Lisa asks annoyed.

"Nothing." He answers nonchalantly; knowing that'll piss her off.

Ass hole. "Why are you staring at me?"

Jackson takes out his cell phone and clicks through some things. Showing how little she is bothering him. "Just eat your hoagie."

Lisa takes a huge bite of the hoagie. "Why didn't you get anything to eat?" She asks genuinely curious.

Jackson simply shrugs and puts his phone back in his pocket. "Not hungry, I ate at the gas station a while back, while you were passed out."

What an ass he was throwing that last bit in; like was that really necessary? "Oh . . ." She doesn't really know how to respond to that.

Jackson smirks at her, "So go on, eat up."

Lisa looks at him confusingly, "Are we just going to sit here, or are you going to drive?"

"We're going to sit here until you're done eating." He answers sternly.

Lisa, not satisfied by his answer, persisted to annoy him with her questions, "Why?"

Jackson nonchalantly replies, "I don't want you making a mess of my car." He was treating her like a child.

Lisa couldn't believe his answer. Were all guys so obsessed with there cars? "Oh god, guys and there cars." She sarcastically responds.

"I'm not kidding Leese. So hurry up." His tone is getting more annoyed now.

Lisa decides to push her limits with Jackson, "You know I'm a slow eater." Lisa states matter-of-factly.

Jackson can't believe that she still wants to argue with him. "Lisa." He warns her that she is on his last nerve and better but this bullshit.

Lisa notices anger rising within him and decided to stop. "Alright, alright." She concedes with his demand and begins eating her hoagie.

Lisa eats her hoagie at a rate faster than normal but yet still slow enough to still annoy Jackson. The second she finishes her last bite Jackson grabs the wrapper from her and the bag and gets out and throws it in the trash then gets back in the car slamming the door shut and starts the car.

"Jeeze. What's the rush, it's only …. Holy shit it's 9:00!?" Oh my god! I've literally been with him all day. I'm exhausted just thinking about how long I've been with him.

Jackson notices her genuine surprise at the time and decides not to berate her with snide remarks. "Yes, Lisa. Now do you understand why I'm in a rush? I've been driving all day and I would kind of like to get where we're going already." He simply states.

Lisa honestly feels bad for being so stubborn earlier. "Sorry. I didn't realize what time it was." Lisa states genuinely.

Wow, did Lisa actually just apologize? "Was that an apology I heard?" And there it is, his smug arrogant tone came back just like that.

"Don't ruin it Jackson." She tries to match his tone but falls short of it.

Jackson is so ecstatic at Lisa's good behavior; maybe this whole thing wasn't going to be as hard as he had originally thought. "You know Leese I was going to cuff you again but since you're behaving like a good little hostage, I'll leave them off. You're welcome." He didn't annoy her until he said 'you're welcome' in his arrogant voice.

So she decided to play off his tone again, "You know you're supposed to wait for the person to say thank you before you say you're welcome." She stated smugly.

Jackson refused to go into this game with her again so he put an end to her attitude, "Lisa, don't make me change my mind." His tone was calm but threatening. And when he saw the fire in her eyes die, he knew she was done annoying him.

Lisa had lost yet another battle, and decided to show him some gratitude, "Thank you Jackson. I really appreciate it. I mean it." Her tone was genuine.

"You're welcome." His tone was, in turn, genuine too. "Now it shouldn't be much longer down the road till we're there."

Lisa knew that Jackson wouldn't tell her where they were, but she figured it was worth a shot. "And where exactly is there?"

"Not yet Leese. Be patient, you'll find out soon enough." He turned towards her with his devilish smirk and bright blue eyes. He couldn't have Lisa knowing where they were going yet, that would lead to a depressing end of her good behavior. No, he would wait until they got there and go off her reaction to keep her behavior in check.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The car began to merge off the highway. Lisa could see a neon sign in the distance. She could faintly make out what the sign said. As they continued to drive down the road, horror and complete terror struck Lisa to the core. The sign was for a motel.

He was crazy if he thought for one second that I would willingly stay in a hotel room with him. She turned to Jackson and was about to open her mouth when he beat her to it. "Lisa, I don't want to hear it." He said in a calm yet seriously threatening manner.

But she continues to persist. "But Jackson, . . . " "But nothing, I don't want to hear you say another a word you understand?" Jackson interjected, this time he glanced at her with his icy cold eyes, like how they looked when he was watching her make the phone call.

Lisa didn't know what to do. She honestly wished that she could jump out of the car and run away from it all. Run away from him and all the terrible things he brought into her life. But she knew it wasn't possible. None of it was. If Jackson truly wanted to 'steal' her, then there was nothing she could do about it. Jackson always got what he wanted and unfortunately for her it was she that he wanted.

Lisa was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Jackson turning into the motel parking lot until the speed bump jostled her from her thoughts. Jackson pulled the car into a spot and placed the car in park and slowly removed the key from the ignition.

He then unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face Lisa. She was trying her hardest to be as far away from Jackson as she could in the confined space. She actually believed she would have preferred sitting in the backseat because it meant she was further away from him.

Jackson took in a deep breath as if what he was about to say was taking a toll on his conscience-like he had one. "Lisa, I know that this is not something that you want to do-let alone with me- but you don't have any say in the matter. To ease some of your pain however, I have reserved a room with two beds. So any fears you have about having to sleep in the same bed as me can be pushed out of your head. Okay?"

Lisa did not respond what was she supposed to say, thank you for being such a generous and great kidnapper?

When Lisa didn't respond, Jackson continued on. "Now, I have to go in and pick up the key to our room, and as much as I'd love to trust you to stay here and not run away, I don't think you've earned that much freedom yet. And I don't trust you enough to take to you into the lobby cause god knows what kind of a show you'd put on in there. So that really only leaves me one option." With that, he reaches into the backseat and grabs a pair of handcuffs.

He turns back around to Lisa, handcuffs dangling in his hand. "Jackson, please don't." "I'm sorry Lisa but there's no other choice for me to make. I know for a fact that the second I'm out of your line of sight you'll jump out of this car and go running off looking for someone to help you. Then when I come back to find you gone, I'll have to take off after you- which I really don't feel like doing because I'm exhausted from driving all day- but don't get me wrong I would still hunt you down and drag you back here by your hair without a problem. And all of that nonsense would have accomplished nothing except pissing me off, which in turn would lead to causing you pain. You see how this all works Lisa? You behave and do as your told and don't piss me off then no harm will come to you."

Lisa can't believe what he just said and how he said it all matter-of –factly, as if this is a speech he has memorized. "Would you like to make your case against me?" He asks smugly knowing that he had already won.

"No," was all she responded. She had no counterargument to make against him. He had pretty much hit the nail on the head because no matter how much she promised or pleaded with him to not cuff her and to trust that she wouldn't run, the fact is that she would still run in a heartbeat. And she also knew that no matter how far or fast she ran that Jackson would catch her and punish her for betraying and escaping him. And she knew he was right, that she would get nothing out of it but suffering from his abuse as punishment.

"Now, be a good girl." Jackson said as he cuffed one of Lisa' s hands. He then reached over her and put the cuff around the handle on the door before cuffing her other wrist to it. She put up little resistance to the whole act because there was really no point to it and honestly at this point she was too tired to fight anymore.

Once Jackson had finished his task he sat back in his seat and straightened his shirt and tie before looking back at his captive, with that same smile she had seen when they first met and had drinks at the bar. "I'll be back," he said stern and seriously, then more lightheartedly before closing his door, "don't go anywhere," he said with a chuckle. And with that he was gone and heading toward the motel's main office.

God what an arrogant asshole he was, I couldn't stand it. He was so smug about everything. He was one of those people that no matter what you were talking about he was always the expert on it and talked to everyone else like they were downright stupid or something. And what pissed her off most about him was the fact that he probably was an expert on everything, at least more of and expert than she was on it.

Lisa just sat there in the car waiting for Jackson to return. She had to keep looking over her shoulder to get a view of the main office, due to the way that her hands were cuffed to the door. I guess I should be thankful that he didn't cuff me in the back seat and stuff that gag in my mouth again . . . That's it she thought, he didn't gag me, I can try to get someone's attention.

Just then someone stepped out of the main office. Her first thought was oh great it's Jackson, well there goes that plan. But then as she continued to look at the figure walking toward the parking lot, she realized that the figure was much shorter than Jackson's height. When she came to the realization that it was someone other than Jackson, she sprung into action.

She knew that the door was locked and she couldn't reach the unlock button with her hands cuffed. However, if she slid the cuff all the way up to the front of the handle she could reach the window button.

As she began to make her way towards the button she prayed that one, she would be able to reach it, and two, that it was unlocked. Finally, she was just able to reach the button. When it clicked, Lisa had won a little victory because the window was in fact unlocked.

The window slowly opened, she stuck her head outside of it and wanted to scream like bloody murder for someone. But then she decided that if she screamed too loud that Jackson would hear her and come running out of the motel. Instead she waited until the man was just about to pass the car.

As the man passed the car, Lisa stuck her head out the window again. "Sir. Sir." She said only loud enough to reach him. He looked in her direction and then finally saw her head sticking out the window. "What the hell?" the man said. And began to continue walking.

"No. Please wait!" She said louder than before. The man stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at her. "Please. Please help me! You have to help me!" She was now getting worked up and was beginning to tear up.

"Listen lady, I don't know what you problem is but I don't want no part of it!" He said with an uninterested and irritated tone. "Please. You have to help me! I've been kidnapped! The guy in the lobby kidnapped me!" Lisa said trying to remain calm but was getting more emotional. "Wait what? You've been kidnapped?"

"Yes, please you have to help me! He has me handcuffed to the door, I can't get out! You have to get help! Call 911!" Just as Lisa was finishing her last statement, she saw the guy look past her towards the motel's front entrance. Lisa turned to see what he was looking at. She was hit with a wave of nausea as she saw Jackson walking towards the car.

Jackson's POV

As I walked out of the motel, I had a sense of pride in my step. Everything had gone incredibly smooth for me. I hadn't had to deal with too much trouble from Lisa. Much to my surprise she had been quite cooperative throughout this whole process. How wrong was I?

All these thoughts were put to an end when I saw a man standing in front of my car. Then I saw Lisa's head was out the window. I couldn't believe how stupid and foolish she was being! Then she turned around and our eyes made contact.

I saw the fear in her eyes the second she looked at me. I was sure my eyes were raging with fury. I broke eye contact and looked over to the man who was now staring at me. I had to think fast. I hadn't intended for things to get messy, but I also couldn't allow any loose ends to ruin my plans.

Lisa's POV

Shit! I thought as his steps became longer in his stride. Shit. Shit. Shit. "Run! Call the police! Quick get the hell out of here before he kills you!" She tried to yell anything to the man who simply stood there and stared blankly completely confused by the whole situation.

She looked back over in the direction Jackson was coming from and saw that he was practically at the car already. Shit. I'm so screwed she thought. To her surprise when Jackson approached the car he seemed quite calm and nowhere near as pissed off as she assumed he would be. He held up his hand to the guy and told him to wait a minute before he did anything. Jackson then opened the car and that's when she saw the fury in his eyes.

"God dammit it you stupid bitch!" I was shaking I was so terrified of what was to come my way. He reached towards me and I flinched away. But to my surprise he didn't reach for me he went for the glove compartment. He pulled out what appeared to be a normal wallet, closed the compartment, and glared back at me. "You better hope this works or else his death will be on your hands." Those were his final words as he stunned her into silence.

She watched as Jackson calmly walked over to the man. She couldn't hear what they were saying to one another, which made her more on edge. They shook hands and Jackson showed him something that was inside his wallet. Jackson spoke for a while and gestured towards her multiple times. The man never interrupted him. When Jackson was done speaking, the man said a few words smiled at him then glared in my direction.

Lisa watched in horror as they shook hands and parted ways. How could this happen? What could Jackson have said that convinced this man that it was completely fine and normal to have me handcuffed in his car?

Jackson opened up his door and entered the car. Lisa was too afraid to look at him, so she just kept her head down. There was a deafening silence in the car for what seemed like hours but in actuality it was only probably a minute tops.

Jackson sighed deeply, "And here I thought we had an understanding. " She was sure he was staring her down but she still refused to look at him. "What's the problem huh, Leese? Did you not understand my explanation before I left the car or are you simply seeking my attention?" Still Lisa kept her head down; she was beginning to cry and refused to let Jackson see her so broken.

Suddenly her head was grabbed and forced to look at him. "You look and me when I'm speaking to you and answer when I ask you a question!" He practically yelled in her face. Scared out of her mind Lisa shook her head yes. I don't really know what that was in reference to but at least she tried to acknowledge him.

Jackson began to wipe her tears away, using a gentle touch. "Oh Leese, what am I gonna do with you?" "I'm sorry." They weren't the first words that came to mind but somehow they were the ones that she heard herself saying. "That's really sweet Leese, but it's a little too late for your sorry to have any affect on me." He released his grip on her face. At his response, she decided maybe she shouldn't speak again.

"Now here's what we're going to do, and you better fuckin listen good because I'm too tired to deal with this bull shit anymore tonight." He paused slightly as if daring her to interject some snide remark, but she didn't. "Now you and I are going to go up to our room that I reserved for us and you will not fight me, you will not scream, or go running away or I swear to god I'll shoot you right then and there. Do you understand me?"

Lisa responds only by nodding her head, too afraid that the wrong words might come out of her mouth if she opened it. And those words would land her in even more deep shit with Jackson.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(In Jackson and Lisa's hotel room)

The walk to their room had been nothing eventful as Lisa decided that she had tested Jackson's patience enough for one night. So there she lay cuffed to the bed with a gag in her mouth. Jackson wasn't going to take any more chances with her.

She glanced towards the bathroom door where Jackson was showering. How nice that must feel, Lisa thought to herself. Her arms were so stiff from being cuffed all day. She wondered if Jackson would let her shower and get out of her work attire. On the other hand what else did she have to wear?

She heard the shower turn off and was anxiously waiting for Jackson to reappear. She felt so nervous, not that she had done anything wrong while he was in the shower, but simply because he hadn't exactly punished her for the stunt she pulled in the parking lot; which scared her more than just getting the punishment. Until he did something to her, she was going to be on edge all the time around him waiting for him to make his move.

Just then, the bathroom door opened and out walked Jackson wearing only boxers and a white t-shirt. He was still drying his hair with a towel. He didn't say a word to her; he didn't even acknowledge her existence. He just walked over to a bag and carried it into the bathroom. He returned shortly, now wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Not only did he acknowledge her existence this time but he headed straight for her. Her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Don't make a sound." He said in a commanding tone. He untied her gag and she remained silent. He then stood over her and took out a key and uncuffed her from the headboard. Then, non too gently, he reached down and grabbed her arm by the elbow forcing her to stand up. He pulled her over to the bathroom and pushed her in. He stood there in the doorway waiting to see what she was going to do. She had a confused look on her face.

Lisa had no idea what he wanted her to do. Was he having her use the bathroom before bed or what? Then he spoke, "Take a shower." She was excited to take a shower but was less enthused about it as he continued to stand there, staring at her. She was about to open her mouth to ask him to leave when he beat her to it.

"I'm not leaving this spot. You blew all your little aspects of freedom and privacy when you pulled that stunt earlier. Now get in the shower." Shit. Lisa thought. What was she supposed to do? She didn't want to shower with him watching her but she was far too scared to disobey him at this point.

Noticing her reluctance Jackson added, "You can get undressed in the shower and then hand me out your clothes, so you can keep your modesty." He said that last part with more emphasis knowing he was striking a nerve with her.

Reluctantly, Lisa did climb into the shower and undress handing her clothes out to Jackson when she was done. She turned on the water hoping that it would block out everything that was going on around her. Luckily for her, it did. It blocked out the deafening silence of the room and the tension she was feeling, as she knew Jackson was less than a foot away from her naked body. The hot water soothed her sore skin and felt amazing on her wrists where the cuffs had irritated her skin.

About half way through her shower, something dawned on her. She had completely forgot about the fact that she now had nothing to wear when she got out of the shower. Her thought was interrupted when she heard Jackson's voice breaking through the sound of the water.

"You have two minutes to be done or else I'll come in there." She quickly rinsed her body for the last time and shut the water off. Now what was she supposed to do? "There's two towels for you over on the sink." God, what is with him, it's like he can hear my thoughts or something. Lisa popped her head out of the shower and realized that there was no way she could reach the sink counter without exposing herself to Jackson. She looked at him pleadingly as he simply just stood there waiting to see what she was going to do.

"Do you think you could turn around for a moment so I can get the towels?" "I think that would be breaking my new rule for you which is 24/7 supervision," Jackson stated smugly with a smirk growing on his face. "Jackson, please," Lisa pleaded. "Lisa, it's not that big of a deal. We're both adults here aren't we?" Lisa looked around the room to see if there was anything that she could use to cover herself from him. Then she had an idea.

She reached down and picked up the rug that was on the floor. Ignoring the fact that is was probably the most disgusting thing she could put on her freshly cleaned body she wrapped it around herself. She was afraid Jackson would tell her to put it down, but he didn't. He just stood there, arms crossed across his chest with a smirk on his face; obviously he was enjoying making her feel so uncomfortable.

Lisa stepped out of the tub and made her way to the counter that the towels were on. She swapped out the rug for a towel so that Jackson couldn't see anything. She dried herself off with the other towel making sure that she didn't let it slip or reveal anything. When she was done she turned around to see Jackson actually smiling. Smiling? What the hell?

"Well that was interesting." He said with a chuckle. Lisa simply glared at him for putting her through that simply for his entertainment. "What an ass," Lisa said silently to herself but apparently Jackson still heard her. "I'm sorry what was that?" He asked knowing very well what she just called him. "What am I supposed to wear now?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Jackson didn't answer her just simple began to walk towards her. She backed up until her backside collided with the sink counter. Lisa was extremely uncomfortable being this close to Jackson, having his body pressed up against her, with only a towel separating them. Suddenly Jackson leaned to the left of her and grabbed the duffel bag he brought in there earlier.

Shoving it at her he said, "There's clothes in there for you along with the basic necessities. Okay princess?" "Don't call me that!" Lisa responded letting out some of her built up anger towards him. "Whatever you say Leese." He smirked. Of course, he'll just call me my other nickname that I hate, because of you. He turned to walk away saying, "Just get dressed already, I need to get some sleep."

Thankfully, he actually exited the bathroom. Lisa moved to close the door, but Jackson appeared out of nowhere and stopped the door with his foot. "Are we forgetting your new rule again, and so soon?" He chastised her like a little child. "No," was all she managed to reply. "I hope not." He paused then continued, "This door stays open, I'm letting you have the bathroom to yourself simply because I don't have all night for you to figure out a way to get dressed without me seeing anything." He paused to gauge her reaction, which wasn't much of anything considering the circumstances. "Now hurry up and get dressed. You don't want to keep me waiting too long."

Lisa was repulsed by what he was insinuating. As much as she wanted to piss him off and take her good old time getting dressed, she knew that Jackson wasn't bluffing. So, she quickly got changed and went rummaging through the duffel bag to see what else was in there. She pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste, a brush, perfume and deodorant, some hair product, and a make up bag. Of course Jackson didn't forget a thing. She finished up in the bathroom and made her way out to the bedroom.

Jackson was lying on the bed Lisa was previously laying on twirling the handcuffs around. When he realized she was in the room, he sat up and stared her down. "You ready for bed now Leese?" God she hated being treated like a child. "Yes, I am," she tried to answer confidently but it came up more like a surrender than anything else.

"Good," Jackson replied simply and rose from the bed. He motioned for her to move to the bed.

Reluctantly, Lisa got under the covers of the bed and tried to get comfortable. She was about to put her arms under the covers when Jackson seized one of her wrists. Lisa looked at him in confusion, and then she saw the cuffs he was holding in his hand. "Please Jackson, I won't be able to sleep if you cuff me to the bed."

Jackson crouched down to be at eye level with her and calmly stated, "To be honest Leese, I don't care if you get any sleep tonight or not. You can sleep in the car tomorrow for all I care. All that I'm worried about is you not going anywhere while I'm sleeping."

"I won't go anywhere I promise. Please, I'm exhausted." Lisa tried to reason with him. "Lisa, that's enough. Don't make me have to gag you." He threatened. With that, he cuffed her hands to the headboard without a fuss. "Goodnight Leese," Lisa's eyes began to tear up, she felt so defeated.

In a moment the room was covered in darkness as Jackson turned off the lights. Shortly after, she heard Jackson moving around in the other bed until finally he got comfortable. Lisa tried to calm herself down so she could at least try to sleep, but she had too many thoughts racing through her head. Did anyone know she was missing? What was his plan for her? Where was he taking her? What did he show that guy in the parking lot? All that she was certain of was that she needed to find a way out of this mess and fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Next morning

Lisa wakes up still handcuffed to the bed. She looks around the room and sees no sign of Jackson. That's when she realizes that she's been gagged with something yet again. God dammit. Why did he feel a need to do this kind of shit? She clearly wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

She had no idea where Jackson was, he wasn't showering he did that last night, so he must have actually left the room. Left her to do what? She didn't have a chance to answer her own question because Jackson made his appearance.

"Good morning. Sleep well, Leese?" He asked in his usual arrogant tone. Lisa replied a muffled response due to the gag. "I'm sorry, I guess I need to take out your gag so we can continue our usual banter." He made his way over to Lisa and sat down on the bed. "Although, I could just leave it in. Maybe then you wouldn't give me such a headache." Lisa glared daggers at him as her response. "Okay. Calm down, I'll take it out, just don't bite my head off when I do." Jackson undid her gag.

Lisa moved her mouth around to get soreness out of her lips, then glared back at Jackson. "I hate you." She stated simply. "Well I guess someone's not a morning person." "Why can't you just let me go?" Lisa asked pleadingly. "Are we going to be asking the same questions as yesterday, cause if so I might as well just put your gag back in now." Jackson moved towards her to gag her. "No! No! I'm done asking questions." Lisa pulled her head as far away from Jackson as she could. Jackson looked at her curiously. "I promise." Lisa stated defeated.

Jackson regarded Lisa for a moment then got off the bed and walked over to where his jacket was laid neatly over a chair. He grabbed his jacket and pulled out the key for the handcuffs. He turned and walked back over to where Lisa was laying on the bed. "I'm going to take these off you." He pauses a moment, "Don't make things difficult for yourself." He said and undid the cuffs.

Lisa sat up and rubbed her sore wrists. "We're leaving in 10 minutes so get yourself ready." He stated indifferently and gestured towards the bathroom.

Lisa got ready in the time Jackson allotted and they both left the hotel room. Jackson had warned her not to try anything on their walk to the car and Lisa complied.

They made their way down to the parking lot. Lisa was surprised and confused to see that the car they had originally been in was no longer in the spot but it was instead replaced by a black sports car, clearly more Jackson's style. "What happen to the other car?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Well after that little stunt you pulled last night. I can't risk anyone identifying our car." Lisa could feel Jackson eyes tearing right through her. She knew that what she had done last night was a risky move, but she had to do something. She was making things too easy for him. Next time she did something she would just have to try a little harder.

As they came up to the car, Lisa noticed that there were only two doors, none leading to the backseat. Shit. Jackson was really going to make it hard for her now. Lisa went to walk around to the passenger door hoping that maybe Jackson would let her sit in the front seat again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jackson asked as her grabbed her wrist stopping Lisa in her tracks. "Getting in the car." Lisa asked towards the ground too afraid to look him in the eyes.

"Allow me." Jackson pulled Lisa towards him and pushed her gently against the car. He then unlocked the door and opened the driver side door. Using his right hand to keep Lisa in her place he leaned into the car and pulled the lever that made the driver seat move forward.

Lisa's eyes began to water as a feeling of hopelessness washed over her, mixed with a feeling of slight regret for doing such a stupid thing last night. She tried her hardest to hold back her tears, not wanting to let Jackson see just how much she was hurting on the inside.

Jackson returned from inside the car and regarded Lisa for a moment. He could tell that she was breaking on the inside under his intimidating presence. He felt a tiny bit sorry for her, but after all she really did do this to herself. He saw a tear slide down her cheek slowly and wiped it away gently with his thumb. "It's okay Leese. I'm not going to hurt you as long as you don't do something stupid again." Lisa tried to look anywhere but him as he continued to speak. "I'm simply making it easier for you to comply with me by taking away some of the temptation."

He regarded her for a moment, and she made the mistake of looking up at him. She locked eyes with him and could see the enjoyment he was getting out her distraught emotions. He looked at her sympathetically for a moment, but in a flash that was replaced with a spark of something. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it until she saw a smirk come across his face. "Which reminds me." He leaned into the car once more and returned this time with those dreaded handcuffs.

Lisa wanted to ball her eyes out at the sight of those dreadful things. I mean were they really necessary, he was obviously going to put her in the backseat where there were no doors or windows that would open so what exactly did he think she was going to do? Lisa looked at him pleadingly but didn't speak out against it, there was no point arguing with him anyway.

"Just turn around Leese, don't make this difficult." He stated nonchalantly. Lisa did what she was told and turned around placing her hands behind her back. Jackson cuffed her wrist and quickly got her into the car, making sure she didn't hit her head on the way in. Then he buckled her in, safety-first right?

He pushed back the seat, now completely trapping her in this confined space. He took his place behind the wheel and in a second they were out of the parking lot and heading down the road.

They had been driving for a while, in complete silence and it was driving Lisa crazy yet again. "Do you think we could stop and get food?" Lisa boldly spoke up. Jackson gazed at her in the rearview mirror, "I think it'd be a little hard for you to eat given the position your in." He said with a tough of humor in his voice.

"So what, I don't get to eat anymore?" Lisa asked in a sarcastic manner. "No, not right now." Jackson stated simply before turning his focus back to the road completely.

Shit. Lisa knew she had to do something now. He wasn't messing around anymore. Finally, she saw a sign down the road. Maybe now she could figure out where the hell she was. As the car drove by she managed to read the sign, but thought she must've misread it. It said Welcome to Murphy. Where the hell was Murphy?

"Jackson where is Murphy?" Lisa asked wearily. "Lisa, I told you I wasn't going to tell you where we were. I'm not risking it." He said getting irritated. "Jackson, look at me. What do you thing I'm going to do? What do you think I could do in my position?"

She was being honest with him, she was completely trapped and at his disposal. There was no way she was getting out of the car, Jackson had made sure of that. So what did he think I was gonna do?

"I'm not underestimating you this time." Jackson stated sternly. "Jackson, even if I wanted to do something to you, I can't. Okay, you've won. I'm stuck with you. So please, can you just tell me where we are?" She was speaking in a calmer tone now, trying to appeal to his emotions.

Jackson sighed heavily and contemplated whether or not he should tell her. This could set her over the edge he thought she was fairly close to jumping off. She did have a point though; there wasn't really anything she could do at this point. He had taken away all means of escape from her by handcuffing her in the backseat. What the hell? "Murphy, North Carolina." He decided to tell her; maybe it'll shut her up.

"North Carolina." Lisa whispered in shock. "Oh my god." She said to herself. Jackson looked in the rearview mirror to see how she was reacting. He always loved the way she reacted to stuff. Right now she was beginning to breath deeper, trying to think and figure everything out. She had that look of utter distress written all over her face and it made Jackson smile.

"Jackson, I need to get out of here. I can't breathe. Please pull over I need air! Jackson! " Lisa was begging to panic. Being alone with Jackson for so long was making her claustrophobic.

I have to do something; I can't just stay with him. I've made this all too easy for him. Did I honestly think that if I played by his rules I'd make it out of this alive? He's probably driving me off to some warehouse to kill me. Oh god.

She was really beginning to lose it now. Jackson knew he shouldn't have told her, but she just looked so helpless, so hopeless. He didn't want to break his Lisa, at least not that much.

"I can't let you out here, Leese. We'll be there in maybe 15, 20 minutes tops with my driving." He was still speaking in a casual tone despite Lisa panicking, hoping that it would calm her down. It didn't.

"I need to get out!" She screamed at him. She began to struggle with her hands behind her back and managed to get her seatbelt unclicked.

Jackson's eyes darted at her, at the sound of the click. What the hell is she doing? "Lisa, what the hell do you think you're doing? Put your seatbelt back on" Jackson screamed at her.

Lisa's plan was already set in motion and there was no stopping her at this point. She had completely blocked out whatever Jackson was yelling at her and was solely focused on the task at hand. She was maneuvering herself so that she could bring her cuffed hands from behind her back around to the front by stepping through them.

It took Jackson a moment to figure out what exactly she was doing. But the second he figured it out, he was completely enraged. "Lisa, I swear, stop this right now." He was reaching behind the seat and trying to stop her but he was still focused on driving the car.

Finally Lisa was able to get her hands to the front of her and that's when she struck.


End file.
